Holiday With You
by uzumaki naima
Summary: menghabiskan waktu liburan setelah pekerjaan melelahkan sebagai artis memang menyenangkan, akan tetapi bagaimana jadinya jika liburan sendirian di perkampungan terpencil dengan seorang gadis bertopeng yang tiba-tiba membencimu dan menyebalkannya minta ampun. SasufemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Holiday With You**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC,TYPO,AU**

 **Pairing : SasufemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genres : humor, romance**

 **Chapter 1 : meet with her like a storm** _ **(twoshoot)**_

 **Summary : menghabiskan waktu liburan setelah pekerjaan melelahkan sebagai artis memang menyenangkan, akan tetapi bagaimana jadinya jika liburan sendirian di perkampungan terpencil dengan seorang gadis bertopeng yang membencimu dan menyebalkannya minta ampun. SasufemNaru**

Angin berhembus perlahan. Daun-daun berjatuhan ringan, menerpa sesosok pemuda tampan yang berjalan perlahan melalui pagar sebuah perkampungan penduduk. Dirinya mantap melangkah ke sebuah rumah dua tingkat yang terihat sangat sederhana. Dirinya yang agak gugup, membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya perlahan.

 _Sulit Dipercaya!_

 _What the hell!_

 _Apa yang dipikirkan oleh si Kakashi, asisten-gak-jelasnya itu, sih!_

Awalnya ia hanya ingin refreshing, menikmati sejenak liburan ditengah-tengah kesibukan padatnya sebagai aktor terkenal, Tapi entah mengapa si Kakashi-San itu malah mengirimkanya ke sebuah desa yang terpencil nan jauh dari kota. Ditinggal sendirian lagi.

Ini Bukan liburan namanya, Memangnya ia mau bekerja _membanting tulang_ di desa apa?! Yang ia butuhkan sekarang kan, hanyalah liburan, liburan ke luar Negeri atau ke pulau terkenal kek _, titik!_ _Gak pake koma_ , tapi eh, ini _malah_ ditempatkannya begitu saja disebuah tempat yang sangat-sangat gak jelas keberadaannya itu.

Seharusnya ia berpikir dulu sebelum meminta bantuan acara travelling liburan kepada asistennya itu. Si asistennya itu ternyata memang sulit dipercaya. Ia kan, sudah bayar mahal-mahal untuk sisa waktu luangnya itu, ini benar-benar tidak adil! Uangnya terbuang sia-sia _deh_ untuk si asisten, apalagi kalau ketahuan Media Massa, bisa-bisa reputasinya sebagai artis terkenal seluruh dunia bisa hancur berantakan bila mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

' _ **SASUKE UCHIHA, SEORANG AKTOR KENAMAAN TERKENAL LEBIH MEMILIH BERLIBURAN MURAH KE SEBUAH DESA TERPENCIL NAN JAUH DARI KOTA DIBANDING LIBURAN KELUAR NEGERI. '**_

Hii.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bulu kuduknya merinding, apalagi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi, dasar _sial._ nasib, nasib, nasi memang telah menjadi bubur. Ia jalani aja apa yang ada. dan juga, _ah_ daripada terus-terusan berdiri didepan rumah, nanti dikira orang gila, dirinya langsung beranjak pergi untuk menemui yang si _empuny_ a rumah.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah dua orang tepatnya sepasang suami istri yang ternyata si empunya rumah menyambut kedatangannya. Mereka berdua segera menjamu sasuke dan membawanya kedalam untuk sekedar beristirahat sejenak.

Sasuke menatap rumah sederhana didepannya. Sangat-sangat sederhana sampai-sampai salah satu kaca depannya itu retak dengan tambalan selotip disana-sini. Cap aneh tertempel diatas pintu depan bertuliskan'susu bubuk kyuubi cap enak' kedengeran aneh memang, dan sialnya, inilah tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

"anda Sasuke-Uchiha itu ya..."

Ucap si empunya rumah, Minato si-petani dengan ramah. Ia segera menjamu tuannya dengan segelas teh dan snack murah yang dibeli di warung sebelah.

"hohoho...selamat menikmati waktu luang anda, tuan uchiha-san!"

Ucap istri si empunya rumah, aka Kushina Uzumaki.

"ya... begitulah..." jawab Sasuke bersabar.

"a..apa benar desa konoha ini adalah tempat wisata yang sa..sangat bagus!"

Tanya sasuke. meragukan.

"tentu saja-dattebane! Disamping daerahnya yang sangat luas, kami memiliki beberapa pantai, hutan, danau dan perbukitan yang masih sangat asri dattebane! Oh ya, jangan lupakan panorama alam desa ini yang masih sangat alami dan indah ini, hehe.. turis-turis asing luar negeri saja bahkan ketagihan selalu datang kesini! Dan bla bla bla.."

Ucap Kushina berapi-api seakan-akan dirinya adalah seorang pedagang yang sedang mempromosikan barang dagangannya.

"be..begitu ya, haha.."

Tawa sasuke datar.

"kami sekeluarga sangat senang menerima anda, Uchiha-San... dan apa benar kalau anda adalah seorang aktor yang sedang ngetop akhir-akhir ini di televisi ..."

Sasuke langsung memuntahkan minuman yang sedang diminumnya. Ia kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

 _Oh my goose!_

Masa sih, aktor keternamaan seperti dirinya tidak dikenal.

Wah.. sepertinya orang ini benar-benar ketinggalan zaman deh, padahal kan dirinya aktor terkenal seluruh dunia yang namanya paling dikenal. banyak wanita dan orang lain tergila-gila kepadanya karena aktingnya yang sangat bagus dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan rupawan itu.

Masa sih dirinya tidak dikenal, apalagi perannya yang sangat terkenal sebagai Zasuke di serial terbarunya bertema ninja yang berjudul Nartoto.

"ya..begitulah.."

Jawabnya singkat plus padat.

"eto.. maaf kalau bertanya hal seperti itu... Uchiha-San, maklum, kami tidak punya televisi!"

Ucap Minato kalem sambil melihat jelas perubahan muka si Sasuke.

 _benar-benar ketinggalan zaman deh, setelah pulang kampung nanti dirinya akan langsung belikan kedua orang tua ini televisi besar berukuran 100 mereka tahu betapa terkenalnya Sasuke di televisi. Kalau perlu satu kampung sekalian. supaya dirinya bisa lebih dikenal dan dikenang banyak orang._

"ngomong-ngomong ruangan tempat saya menginap dimana ya?"

"Oh ya, mari kuantarkan ke ruangannya sekarang!"

Ucap Minato si petani ramah. Kushina segera membawa Sasuke kelantai atas rumah, sementara Minato membawa barang-barang bawaan Sasuke. Mereka berdua membawanya kesebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang berwarna coklat tua.

"ini akan menjadi ruangan tempat Uchiha-San menginap selama beberapa hari. Mohon dimaklumi kalau ruangannya ada kekurangan!"

Ucap Kushina sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu. Sasuke seketika itu langsung terhenyak kaget.

"Selamat Menikmati!"

Sorak keduanya antusias kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke Yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan kenyataan yang membingungkan meratapi nasibnya saat ini. memang tidak ada yang salah sih dengan ruangannya.. terlhat normal dan biasa-biasa saja.

akan tetapi...

KENAPA RUANGANNYA TERLIHAT 'GIRLY SEKALI!'

Tembok cat yang berwarna pink pucat, beserta furniture didalamnya.

 _Check!_

Tempat tidur berenda dan berbunga-bunga merah khas anak gadis.

 _Check!_

Dan jangan lupakan poster dan sandal boneka berbentuk kuma si beruang serial animasi yang akhir-akhir ini sering tayang di acara televisi.

 _Check!_

Sepertinya setelah liburan ini dirinya harus segera pergi ke psikiater.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Sasuke segera membereskan barang-barangnya. fuh hari yang panas, pikirnya. Tidak ada AC maupun lemari es diruangan itu. Yang tersedia hanyalah sebuah kipas angin berukuran kecil dimejanya. Ini tidak cukup dingin untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya. Ia kemudian membuka jendela berukuran sedang dipojok kanannya.

 _Busssss!_

Angin langsung berembus pelan menerpa wajahnya. Pemandangan dari jendela itu cukup kontras terlihat. Sangat indah memang. Terlihat gunung yang cantik dan pantai yang indah menghiasi bingkai ciptaan Tuhan itu. sebuah pohon rindang yang cukup besar tumbuh disisi depannya. Hm, Tidak buruk juga berliburan didesa konohagakure ini.

"kau Sasuke-Uchiha itu kan!"

Ucap sebuah suara. Sasuke berusaha mencari asal suara itu dan terlonjat kaget melihat seseorang sedang bertengger diatas pohon didepannya. penampilannya sangat aneh karena memakai topeng kuma si beruang yang ngetren akhir-akhir ini di televisi.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

"kau..siapa?!"

ucapku heran melihat seseorang dengan celana pendek dan kaos oblong orange bersantai diatas pohon.

 _Seperti monyet saja, apa dia tidak takut terjatuh dari ketinggian._

"salam kenal namaku Uzumaki Naruto, mulai saat ini akulah musuhmu!"

Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"mu..musuh!"

"benar! Kau artis terkenal yang sering dibicarakan teman sekolahku itukan, kau tahu aku sangat membencimu!"

"me..membenciku. memangnya kenapa?"

"karena kau adalah kau, aku benar-benar benci kepada orang-orang seperti kau!"

Teriaknya penuh kebencian.

"haaaa?"

 _Alasan macam apa itu?_

Batinku singkat.

Heh.. orang-orang seperti ini harus segera dimusnahkan. Tidak ada satu pun orang lain didunia ini yang membenci diriku. Termasuk orang-orang seperti ini. aku memutar otak. Bagaimana caranya agar aku disukai oleh orang sepertinya.

"ayo kita bertaruh!"

Ucapku santai.

 _Aku tidak boleh menyerah, apapun yang terjadi aku harus disukai banyak orang. Tak peduli walau seperti apapun aku ini profesional._

itulah motto yang melekat dalam hidupku.

"...hm?!"

"dalam waktu 24 jam ini aku akan membuatmu berlutut kepadaku. Jika aku menang, kau harus mengakui bahwa aku tampan, dan jadi penggemar setiaku, jika kau menang, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu."

 **_To Be Countinued_**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLIDAY WITH YOU**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Ooc,Typo,Au**

 **Pairing : Sasufemnaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genres : Humor, Romance**

 **Chapter 2 : THE TRUTH**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

"huh, baik aku terima tantanganmu! Asal kau tahu saja, level kebencianku terhadapmu sudah level Dewa! Camkan itu, Butthurt!"

"bukannya kebencian itu bisa jadi Cinta, Dobe! Kau percaya diri sekali! Sekali kau jadi Fans-ku, kau akan terus mengingat wajahku, hidupmu tidak akan pernah lepas dariku, aku bisa membuatmu terperdaya hanya dalam satu hari saja!"

"TIDAK AKAN! LAGIPULA MANA MAU AKU SAMA ARTIS MURAHAN KAYAK KAMU, INGAT ITU!"

teriak Naruto nyaring.

"hug, lagipula setengah hari saja cukup untuk membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku!"

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita ubah waktunya jadi setengah hari! Sampai sore nanti, kalau tidak, kau out dari rumah ini, Deal!"

"Eehhh?"

Sebelum sasuke sempat akan protes kembali, Gadis bertopeng itu yang langsung loncat dari pohon besar tempatnya duduk. Sasuke cuman menatapnya dengan wajah diam. Melongo sebentar.

Setelah gadis itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, Pikirannya Menerawang jauh, sedikit memikirkan ide yang mungkin keluar secuil demi secuil dari otaknya.

 _Gesit.. Dan seperti monyet saja. Dia juga tidak takut ketinggian.. Badannya juga pendek dan bau apek, cewek yang benar-benar aneh, sikapnya juga rada nyebelin. Halaah.. kenapa aku malah ngomentarin dia, sih?! yang terpenting sekarang ini Sasuke, Ayo berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa menyukaiku dalam waktu setengah hari!_

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Suasana agak canggung mengalir menembus kediaman keluarga Uzumaki itu. Di ruang makan, tepatnya saat ini mereka berada. Mereka sedang menikmati enaknya masakan buatan Kushina apalagi menu spesial ayam goreng untuk makan siang. Ruang makan yang tadinya selalu diisi oleh tiga orang, bertambah satu, seiring Sasuke masuk menjadi anggota sementara.

sasuke mengunyah pelan-pelan ayam goreng di mulutnya. Sesekali matanya menatap sebentar ke arah gadis yang kini sedang makan minus tanpa topeng.

 _Gadis yang biasa-biasa saja.. enam garis itu dari mana ya.._

Kenapa ia harus sebelahan sih dengan dia? Dan juga didepannya terhampar adegan suap-menyuap keromantisan suami istri yang kayaknya tidak sadar dengan kehadiran mereka berdua.

"hum, oh ya, Sasuke-san, anda baru tahu ya, kalau sebenarnya juga punya satu anggota lainnya, perkenalkan anak kami, namanya Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ucap Kushina antusias di tengah acara makan mereka. Sepertinya ini menjadi penyejuk suasana yang sebelumnya agak canggung ini. makanya ia memulai obrolan.

 _Dari tadi juga aku sudah kenal dia kok.. kau terlambat memperkenalkan dia, Bibi.. tapi aku baru tahu kalo dia anakmu._

"uchiha-san?!"

"hn..!"

"kenapa bengong?!"

"tidak apa-apa.."

Ia lirik Naruto sebentar. Ups, dia lihat!

"Apa Lihat-Lihat!"

Ucap Naruto garang ke arah Sasuke. ia merasa risih di perhatikan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba salah satu jurus andalannya, tersenyum. Jurus level 9 yang bisa membuat fans cewek-ceweknya klepek-klepek dan meleleh bagai es lilin.

"kenapa senyam-senyum begitu, kayak om-om mesum aja!"

Terlihat tiga kedutan di wajah Sasuke. ia segera berhenti tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Hugh, om-om mesum katanya? Baru pertama kali ia mendengar ada yang bilang begitu padanya. Awas saja kalau ia sampai jadi fans-nya, dan meminta tanda tangannya, dia harus bertekuk lutut dulu dihadapanku. Lagipula rencana kali ini _Botsu_ , nih. Sasuke harus memikirkan ide lain.

Kushina memperhatikan mereka berdua cukup lama. Ia merasakan hawa-hawa aneh di sekitarnya. Terlihat aliran petir hitam dengan hujan lebat menyambar kuat diantara mereka. Minato sampai siap sedia payung segala dan menaruhnya di atas kepala, saking kuatnya hawa itu. Padahal dirinya sedang berada di dalam rumah.

"kalian berdua, memang sudah saling mengenal ya?!"

Tanya kushina sambil tersenyum simpul. Tak mengindahkan hawa-hawa aneh tadi.

"TIDAK!"

Ucap mereka berdua berbarengan. Kushina hanya menghela nafas sebentar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya yang entah mengapa membuat mereka berdua tidak akur untuk saat ini.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Karena hubungan mereka yang kelihatan yang tak kunjung membaik. Kushina menyuruh Naruto mengajak jalan-jalan keluar Sasuke berkeliling, melihat pemandangan asri yang menarik nan enak dipandang di sekitar Desa. Awalnya Naruto menolak tawaran itu, akan tetapi itu tidak jadi dilakukannya karena Kushina berjanji akan menutup persediaan makan ramennya selama sebulan jika ia tidak menuruti perintah ibunya itu. Alhasih meskipun ogah-ogahan dalam hati ia laksanakan perintah ibunya itu dengan sedikit penuh tanggung jawab dan susah payah.

"kyaaa, kau, kan Sasuke, pemeran ganteng di serial Nartoto itu, kan!"

Ucap sekumpulan gadis yang ramai-ramai mengerubunginya.

"ya.."

Ucap Sasuke singkat, padat jelas dengan senyum bangga diwajahnya melirik Naruto sebentar.

"boleh foto-foto bareng?"

"boleh!"

Kumpulan pekikan beberapa perempuan itu terdengar, Sangat senang bisa berfoto dengan artis idolanya. Mereka sampai berebut posisi untuk di foto bareng Sasuke. Naruto menunggu Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit kesal di dekatnya.

 _Artis itu benar-benar menyebalkan, makannya aku sangat benci artis, apalagi seperti dia! Sok dikenal!_

Ucapnya mengeluh dalam hati.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

"Di sebelah sana ada ladang, pertanian, di sebelah sana Gunung Kurama, dan di belakang sebelah kirimu itu ada Hutan Mbah Madara yang angker itu." tunjuk Naruto sana-sini.

"begitu.."

Ucap Sasuke memotret apa yang dilihat olehnya sesuai petunjuk Naruto. Lumayan untuk dipajang di foto albumnya.

"sudah ya, kau bisa jalan-jalan sendiri, kan! Apalagi ditemani gadis-gadis itu!"

"kau cemburu denganku tadi ya?"

Goda sasuke jail, menatap wajah marah Naruto.

"MANA MUNGKIN, BODOOOHHHH! Aku pergi dulu, DAAAAAHHHH!"

"ehhh, tunggu dulu dong, bocah bertopeng, kau janji, kan akan menemaniku sampai sore, dan juga soal pertandingannya! Jangan kabur begitu saja, woiii!"

Ucap Sasuke berusaha mengejar naruto, ia hampir saja meraih tangan Naruto, sebelum Naruto dengan gesit menjauhkan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"ja..jangan sentuh!"

Ucap naruto gugup. Ia segera beranjak menjauh dari sasuke.

 _Huh, bahkan pegangan tangan bersama aku saja kau tak mau..._

Batin Sasuke greget.

 **_Sore Hari_**

Sasuke menghela nafas kecewa. Ia menatap jam di tangannya yang sebentar lagi menunjuk jam lima lewat . Cewek ini memang benar-benar sulit ditaklukan. Sudah bermacam cara ia lakukan dari mulai dari memberinya tisu, disaat cuaca panas. megimingi-iminginya dengan foto limited dan tentu saja dengan gaya cool-nya mencoba merayunya. tapi hasilnya nihil. Apa ia menyerah saja ya?! Tapi, kan..

Tiba-tiba ia terpukau oleh keindahan didepannya. Sebuah pantai dengan deburan ombak yang biru menyala, dan bukit pasir keemasan tertimpa sinar matahari petang.

"pantainya indah, ya.."

Ucap Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. Naruto menatap balik Sasuke dalam diam. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba_

 _Nyuuuuttt_

Tubuh Naruto bergetar.

 _Kuso, sakit ini lagi. Kalau terus-menerus bersama dia, bi..bisa gawat._

"AKU BENCI KAU!"

" Lagi-lagi..."

Langit sore sebentar lagi akan beranjak. Sasuke menatap matahari sore itu dengan perasaan kecewa.

 _Huff.. kenapa ia harus kalah oleh Bocah macam dia, sih?_

 _Akan tetapi, kekalahan tetap saja kekalahan bagi dirinya._

Tiba-tiba diperjalanan pulang menelusuri aliran sungai, mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu kiba, si penyuka anjing. Entah kenapa saat ini raut wajah Kiba sangat mengkhawatirkan sekali.

"kau, kenapa Kiba?"

"a..akamaru, te..terbawa arus sungai, sepertinya dia menuju ke arah sini, i, itu dia!"

Ucap kiba ngos-ngosan plus panik.

Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena tak pandai berenang dan saat ini, air sungai sedang dalam masa pasang-pasangnya. Naruto segera bertindak. Ia segera tenggelamkan tubuhnya menyusuri arus sungai. Meraih tubuh Akamaru yang tenggelam. Ia cek sebentar keadaannya, Sepertinya ia baik-baik saja.

Dengan gesit ia segera menyelamatkannya dan menuju ke tepian dengan lihai. Sasuke yang melihat gerakan yang benar-benar cepat dari Naruto, hanya terbelalak kaget di tepi sungai.

"ARIGATOUUUU... NARUTOOOO...!"

Ucap Kiba dengan banjir air mata. Ia segera meraih akamaru yang di gendong Naruto di tepi sungai. Badan naruto masih tenggelam setengah ke dalam dinginnnya air sungai itu.

"lain kali, jaga anjingmu baik-baik kiba, kalau begini lagi, kan bisa bikin repot orang lain apalagi dirimu sendiri!"

Seru Naruto sedikit menasehati.

"kau hebat juga... Dobe!"

Ucap Sasuke sembari melongo kaget. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"tentu saja! hehe, akhirnya kau mengakui kehebatanku, kan!"

"dan juga sepertinya aku... yah..aku baru mengakui kalau.."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah aliran pasang sungai datang. Kiba yang tidak bisa sempat meraih tubuh Naruto, segera menarik mundur Sasuke menepi ke tempat yang aman. Namun, Naruto yang tidak sempat untuk naik ketepi. Terbawa arus air Sungai yang cukup deras.

Tubuhnya terombang-ambing bebas. menuju ke dasar. Menjauh dari cahaya. Arus sungai terlalu kuat untuk bisa mengontrol gerakan tubuhnya. walaupun ia pandai berenang, tapi keadaan seperti ini sangat sulit dilakukan.

 _Sial, kenapa jadi begini?_

Tadi hampir saja ia bisa meraih tangan Sasuke yang dijulurkan kepadanya. Jika saja ia tidak menolaknya, jika saja ia tidak terlalu Naif pada dirinya sendiri tadi. Mungkin ceritanya lain lagi, mungkin dirinya akan selamat.

 _Apakah ini hukuman yang didapatnya karena telah membenci artis seperti Sasuke._

Huh, Mana ada yang begitu,kan?!

Perlahan-lahan terlihat seseorang tengah menarik tubuh Naruto menjauh dari dasar sungai. Tubuh yang kekar dan cukup berotot, putih mulus yang berbeda sekali dengan dirinya. Ia segera mengendong mengeluarkan Naruto dari arus sungai.

"Sasuke..."

Ucap naruto di tengah ketidaksadarannya kepada pria yang tengah menggendongnya. Dada pria ini benar-benar bidang dan maskulin.

"huff.. asal kau tahu saja, aku pernah juara renang internasional, dobe.."

...

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto ke tempat yang aman, dibawah padang rumput yang lebih terang dari suasana hutan tadi.

"apakah keadaannya baik-baik saja?! si..siapa disekitar sini yang bisa memberi nafas buatan... aduh, gawat, andai saja waktu kecil aku tidak selalu kabur dari training pantai..."

Ucap Kiba panik sekaligus sangat khawatir sekali, melihat keadaan Naruto yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Mondar-mandir kesana-kemari, berfikit tentang keselamatan Naruto.

"cih, Terpaksa Kulakukan!"

Ucap Sasuke sambil meraih wajah Naruto seketika, yang langsung memegang hidungnya dengan benar. Dan melakukan nafas buatan. Perlahan-lahan.

Tiba-tiba saja sedikit pandangan naruto membuka. Ia seperti melihat dirinya sedang di cium Sasuke, di cium Sasukeee!

 _ALAMAKKKKK!_

"BHOOOOKKKKK!"

Naruto segera memuntahkan banyak air. dirinya seakan-akan baru saja dibangunkan dari mimpi panjang.

"SASUKEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!"

Teriak Naruto sangat marah. Ia segera menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke.

"syukurlah dia selamat, lihat! Tak ada kecacatan seperti apapun pada dirinya, Kiba.."

"NARUTOOOO!"

Kiba segera berteriak senang melihat temannya baik-baik saja. ia segera memeluk Akamaru disampingnya dengan bergembira ria.

"Syukurlah, Kau Selamat, Dobe!"

Ucap Sasuke tersenyum lega. Entah apa yang membuatnya langsung tertarik menyelamatkan naruto. Biasanya ia selalu berlagak dingin kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi untuk orang asing seperti Naruto... apa jangan-jangan dirinya mulai tertarik kepada cewek itu..

ta-tapikan, ini mustahil..

masa-sih dirinya.. tapi, mungkinkan..

"Hufff, ci-ciuman itu tak akan kumaafkan!"

Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya bekas dicium Sasuke.

"sudahlah, lagipula ini, kan nafas buatan, kalau itu tidak kulakukan, kau bisa mati bodoh!"

Seru Sasuke pelan. Detik itu mata mereka berdua beradu. Wajah Naruto memerah cepat. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari sasuke didepannya. Sial, kenapa ia lagi-lagi terpesona oleh tatapan lembut yang dikeluarkan oleh artis sok dikenal itu lagi, sih.

 _Jangan-jangan cewek ini juga sebenarnya.._

Senyum Sasuke terkembang.

"ya, tapi.. disini kita tidak tahu pemenangnya, kau.. sepertinya sudah mulai tertarik kepadaku, kan.."

Goda Sasuke lembut. Ia segera mengacak pelan rambut Naruto.

"ma..mana-mungkin!"

Ucap Naruto berusaha menutup wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

"dan..sepertinya.. aku juga mulai menyukaimu.. sepertinya kita seri..."

"heh! Akhirnya kau tertarik juga padaku, kan..."

Ucap naruto sedikit bangga tapi tiba-tiba_

 _ **NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT...**_

 _si-sial mulai keluar penyakitnya... kenapa disaat seperti ini!_

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak menyukai artis sepertiku dari awal, sih... apa penyebabnya?"

"itu karena _... KARENA INI BODOH!_

Ucap Naruto menunjuk beberapa bentol-bentol kecil memenuhi hampir setiap sendi tubuhnya. Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Ia menatap kiba tak mengerti.

"Sasuke, Ini Salahmu!"

"Sasuke... ehhhh... kau Sasuke, si artis terkenal itu! pantas saja Naruto sangat membencimu!"

Ucap kiba terbelalak kaget dan juga terkejut ada Artis asli didepannya.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"Naruto menderita artist-phobia, _man_! Dimana ia akan menderita bentol-bentol setiap menyentuh foto atau artis dilayar TV, tubuhnya akan semakin parah jika terus-menerus ia menyentuhnya apalagi artis 3D asli sepertimu!"

"Ma-mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu terjadi!"

"INI ASLI! SUEEERRRR!"

Urggg... Sasuke merasakan hawa-hawa seram, seperti getaran dahsyat dibelakangnya.

"SASUKEEEE! KAU HARUS TANGGGUUUUNNGGG JAWAAAABBBBB!"

"baiklah, ayo kita menikah..."

"BUKANNNN ITU BODOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

Sepertinya hari-hari mereka akan berlanjut ke tahap-tahap berikutnya.

 **_TAMAT_**

 **Thanks for reading ^_^**

 **Salam hangat. Author_Uzumaki_Naima_**


End file.
